Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: faithful heroes
by DEATH-WOLFv3
Summary: Two friends make it into duel academy and meet lots of new friends and rivals, but with the wake up time and danger that lurks deep inside the academy, it seems that they more a lot more cut out for them, this story takes place 10 years after the yugioh GX series, a lot of the cards are made up but not all.
1. pilot

Hello, this is gonna be fiction based off a futuristic Yugioh GX and I will involve main GX characters but you will have to wait to see them. The story line itself is based on OC's.  
the day before the academy  
Carlos and Dinapoli, sat at a picnic table it was a hot bright and sunny day, it was September 4th the day before the two would make their way to duel academy.  
"hmmmmmm to think tomorrow is the entrance exam" Dinapoli said looking up at the sky  
"yep, we've waited a long time and now we finally get a shot" Carlos said looking down at his deck box which rested next to his duel disk  
Dinapoli looked at him and smiled "hey how bout a duel"  
"for really" Carlos looked up in excitement, he was always happy for a good duel.  
"ya why not for old time sake, plus I still think that you beating me at our local tournament was a fluke" Dinapoli said putting his duel disk on  
Carlos chuckled "sure what ever makes you sleep at night"  
They both grabbed their decks out of their deck box and put it into their duel disks  
"decks shuffled" the duel disk called out in a robotic voice  
"duel" they both said as 4000 LP appeared on both players duel disk  
"ok since you made the challenge I'll go first, draw" Carlos said drawing a card from his deck  
Carlos scanned his hand and smiled  
"I guess I'll start off small for now, I summon shadow knight search dragon(level 3,1400atk/1100def)and throw down two face downs"  
"alright my move draw" Dinapoli looked at his hand intensely  
"looks like he has something planned" Carlos thought as Dinapoli seemed to have finally found out what he was going to do  
"alright i will set a monster face down and then place one card face down and I'll end" Dinapoli said as he put his hand out signaling the change in turns  
"hhhmmm and I thought I started off small" Carlos chuckled  
"just go" Dinapoli said  
"ok draw, and to start things off i activate my face down mystical space typhoon, say bye bye to your face down"  
"not so fast I'll activate it, take this just desserts, this will deal 500 points of damage for each monster on your field"  
"ugh, not that big of a hit" Carlos stumbled from the impact a little "now i activate a spell from my hand, back to square one"  
"damn it, he left me wide open" Dinapoli thought  
"ok now you know what's next, shadow knight search dragon attack him directly" Carlos shouted as his monster charged at Dinapoli knocking him to the ground.  
Dinapoli's life point went down 1400 as he got to his feet  
CARLOS: 3500 LP  
DINAPOLI: 2600 LP  
the duel disks read off  
"ok your move make it good this time" Carlos mocked  
"ya ya ya, draw" Dinapoli said looking at the card he drew "cant do much any more, so I'll just set a card face down and end"  
Carlos mockingly yawned and drew a card "well i dont think that, that last duel was a fluke cause it looks like it will happen again, i activate reinforcement of the army" Carlos said searching his deck for a level 4 warrior monster "hhmm the choices the choices, ah here we go i pick this shadow knight flaredra (level3,1200atk,400def), and I'll summon her to the field" Carlos said playing the card on the duel disk "now attack flaredra, destroy his set monster"  
Dinapoli smiled " good you flipped my hane-hane, sure its destroyed but i can now return that search dragon to your hand and I'll avoid damage this turn"  
Carlos chuckles "ya you would've but my flaredra's effect is that when it destroys a monster you take 500 point of damage, its not much but its something"  
"damn it" Dinapoli said flinching as the flame hit him  
"your move"  
CARLOS: 3500 LP  
DINAPOLI: 2100 LP  
the duel disk read off  
"ok draw" Dinapoli called out  
"please give me something good" Dinapoli thought as he drew his card  
A smile emerged on his face  
"i summon mad sword beast (level 4,1400atk/1200def) to the field in attack mode"  
"not so fast I'll activate shadow spell" Carlos chuckled  
"damn I'll activate malevolent nuzzler, so at least his attack points will go back to 1400 and I'll end"  
"ok my move draw, and I'll summon my search dragon again, and he will attack your sword beast, destroying the both of them but i will activate my dragon's eff when he is destroyed i can special summon a shadow knight monster with 1500atk points or less to the field"  
Carlos searched his deck for a monster  
"what to pick what to pick maybe this one, come to the field shadow knight mountain beast (level 3,1200atk/800def)"I'll also set this face down and have both my monsters attack you directly for game" Carlos said pretending to shoot Dinapoli with his finger gun  
Dinapoli fell on his butt as his life point counter hit zero, after he fell back and laughed  
"wow Carlos your good"  
"you just realize this" Carlos said laying next to him  
"well tomorrow we get to go and make our dream come true and there is no doubt in my mind that you'll make it Carlos" Dinapoli said folding his arms behind his head  
"same goes to you, your an amazing duelist and don't you forget it, you'll definitely make it" Carlos said doing the same  
well this is just the beginning, showing you the friendship of the two main characters, the life points will probably be changed to 8000 but its not a definite


	2. episode 1: the entrance exams

Hello, sorry for the wait for the actual story to start I had things to do and I was finishing the planning of the plot so anyways I hope you enjoy as the story actually starts.

**episode 1: the entrance exams**

Carlos's room morning time  
"Carlos, wake up, Carlos, come on stop being lazy" Carlos heard as he slept  
Carlos continued to sleep until finally he jumped and sat up straight seeing Dinapoli beside his bed  
"Dinapoli, what do you want its like 11:00am I still have an hour of sleep to go maybe even 2" Carlos yawned rubbing his eyes  
"No you have a couple of minutes to get ready so we can run to the entrance exams, on time"  
Dinapoli said shoving his watch in Carlos's face  
"ok ok I'll meet you outside" Carlos said getting up  
Dinapoli made his way down stairs  
(Carlos's pov)  
Today's the day, I get my chance to go to duel academy and start my quest to become one of the greats like Yugi Moto, Yusei Fudo, or Jaden Yuki, my father would be proud where every he is, I know he would be. I ran to the shower and washed up before running to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I quickly got dressed, wearing black cargo shorts a plain white t and a pair of jordan concords. I picked up my duffle bag filled with all the crap I needed to survive this year, and walked over to a duel disk sitting in the corner (a black and white orichalcos duel disk) "Ah the deck I made my dad when I was young I can't forget you." I shoved it in my duffle bag and grabbed my deck box and made my way downstairs.  
(back to dialogue format)  
"Took you long enough" Dinapoli said tapping his watch  
"Do you always have to complain" Carlos said walking down the street  
"when it comes to you yes" Dinapoli said running after Carlos  
(screen cuts black and opens up with Carlos and Dinapoli approaching the exam building)  
"A LINE!" Carlos yelled out as the people in line turned and looked  
"Ya people from all over must have flown in to try and make it" Dinapoli said looking at the line with excitement  
"Well I know that but if there's a line that means we're early and I could've slept longer"  
"you are so lazy, lets get in line" Dinapoli said dragging Carlos to the end of the line  
(a few minutes later)  
"Oh my god how many people are here anyways we've been waiting here for hours" Carlos said crossing his arms and tapping his foot  
"dude calm down it's been legit 5 minutes" Dinapoli said looking at his watch  
"feels like years" Carlos grumbled  
"and I complain to much"  
"why is there so many people here anyways doesn't the exams go from city to city"  
"well the international championships were just last week so they probably haven't flown back home, plus this is the first stop and its the best dueling school in the country wouldn't you wanna enter as fast as you could" Dinapoli said  
"Ya I guess" Carlos said looking at a girl, wearing a short baby blue skirt and a white short sleeve blazer, walking by  
"see even..." Dinapoli said before being cut off  
"Ya hold that thought and save my spot in line I will be back" Carlos said following the girl  
"what is he doing"  
Carlos followed the girl as she entered the exam building from the door without a line. Carlos tried to follow but was stopped.  
"have you signed in yet sir" one of the men in front of the door said  
"no but I was just" Carlos tried to explain himself  
"I'm sorry, but this door is for people who have signed in and have left to do something and are returning"  
"but I"  
"I'm sorry but you have to wait in line just like the rest"  
"fine" Carlos said walking back to his spot in line  
"what was that about" Dinapoli questioned  
"don't worry about it"  
They waited in line for about an hour in a half and finally made it to the front  
"hello welcome to the duel academy entrance exam, we assume you have already taken the written test and past, and now your here for your field test, correct"  
"barely passed but ya that's correct" Carlos said leaning on the table  
"ok what's your name sir"  
"Carlos Alves"  
"age and duel id number"  
"15 and 32498" Carlos answered  
"ok you are all set"  
Carlos nodded and made his way into the building and his mouth dropped in amazement as he looked at all the people sitting around the 4 duel fields in the middle. Dinapoli soon entered and put his hand on Carlos's shoulder and chuckled  
"isn't it great"  
"No look at the all the people"  
"calm down and lets grab a seat, you're in the A's anyways so its shouldn't be that long"  
"I mean I guess" Carlos said as they both walked to a seat, passing by people who were fixing there decks and going over strategies. They found a seat that fit there view and sat down waiting for the exams to start.  
"aren't you gonna fine tune your deck" Dinapoli questioned Carlos, who was leaning back with his hands behind his head  
"No need to my deck is good the way it is, plus this is a great way to catch up on my sleep"  
"being cocky isn't gonna get you any where"  
"Ya last time you said that I beat you" Carlos said shooting Dinapoli with his finger gun  
"ok fine suit yourself"  
"I will"  
(a couple of minutes have passed and the line outside was very short. A man stepped in the middle of the 4 dueling fields and started to speak)  
"Hello, young duelists welcome to the duel academy entrance exams, now each of you are here because you passed your written exams and have the talent to be the best, I am happy to look around and see so many young duelists this year, as freshmen you will be expected to try your best at the academy, now to the exams where we separate the men from the boys, if you win your entrance exam you will be able to take the boat to your new home at duel academy, but if you lose you will have to exit and try next year, and with that we start the exams"  
(a new man step into the middle and began to call off names and the field they were to go to, Dinapoli and Carlos waited as the man in the center called off the A's and soon after they dueled went to the AL's)  
"Carlos Alves to duel field C" the man said  
"well looks like I'm up" Carlos said getting up and walking down to duel field C  
(Carlos entered the duel field and looked at his opponent)  
"ok applicant get ready to duel, good luck and have fun"  
"I always do" Carlos responded putting his deck into his duel disk  
"decks shuffled" the duel disk called out  
"DUEL!" they both shouted  
"ok applicant I will allow you to go first"  
"ok, draw" Carlos drew a card and scanned his hand  
"ok I'll start off by throwing down 2 face downs and summoning shadow knight apprentice (lvl:4 atk/1900 def/1000) and I'll end"  
"nice start applicant but now its my turn draw, I'll start by playing heavy storm"  
"damn it" Carlos said covering his face as a gust of wind destroyed his face downs  
"next I summon alexandrite dragon (lvl 4 atk:2000 def:100) and I'll attack"  
Proctor: 8000  
Carlos: 7900  
the duel disks read off  
"wow they use professional rules at the academy"  
"of course say good by to your wimpy 4000"  
"this just makes the duel better" Carlos smirked  
"I activate my apprentice effect when he's destroyed I can banish him to special summon another apprentice from my deck in defense mode"  
"fine with me, I'll end by playing a face down"  
"ok my move, draw" Carlos drew his card and added it to his hand grabbing another  
"I'll summon, shadow knight zaps (lvl 4 atk/1600 def/1400)and I will activate his effect by discarding one card from my hand I can change the battle position of one of your monsters, then I will switch shadow knight apprentice to attack mode (lvl 4 atk/1900 def/1000) now zaps attack shadow spark wave, and I'll follow up by attacking you directly with my apprentice"  
Carlos: 7900  
Proctor: 6100  
"I will activate my face down return blow, this will make you take the damage I received during the damage step"  
Carlos stumbled a little as a blast of fire hit him  
Proctor: 6100  
Carlos: 6000  
the duel disk read off  
"ok I will end"  
The proctor drew a card and smirked  
"you play well applicant but I feel its over, I will activate a spell critical impact, this will destroy all monsters on the field and deal damage to the owner equal to the monsters attack points"  
Proctor: 6100  
Carlos: 2500  
the duel disk read off  
"now I activate critical burst by discarding my whole hand and paying all my life points till I only have 100, I can deal the life points I paid as damage to you"  
"not so fast I activate shadow knight elite from my hand, his effect allows me to negate all the damage of a spell or trap or battle damage by special summoning him from my hand, so come on out buddy shadow knight elite (lvl 7 atk/2500 def/2000)"  
"what how could you have such a rare card"  
"hey shadow knights are specially made cards by industrial illusion, my father had the only ones made, he gave them to me as a birthday present when I was 7, and I could never make a shadow knight deck without elite"  
"this cant be, you truly are a great duelist applicant, I will end"  
"ok draw, and I will attack you directly with elite for game" Carlos said shooting the procter with his finger gun  
"good job applicant you pass, welcome to duel academy"  
Carlos ran back to his seat where Dinapoli congratulated him  
"I knew you would make it, now I just have to win mine" Dinapoli said  
"don't worry you'll win, trust me"  
"ok I'll do my best"  
"and you'll win, anyways they aren't that hard, my proctor used a critical burn deck"  
"which almost beat you if you didn't have that luck of the draw, and don't forget its the deck that topped nationals, I'm actually surprised they didn't top internationals "Dinapoli said  
"hey it wasn't luck of the draw this time I had elite in my hand since opening draw, I was gonna tribute zaps and apprentice to get him out but plans changed"  
"Dinapoli Andrade to duel field B" the man called out  
"well that was fast, good luck" Carlos said waving Dinapoli off as he walked to the duel field  
(Dinapoli pov)  
"thanks I'm gonna need it" I thought as I made my way to duel field B. I watched the other duels go on as I entered the dueling field I was supposed to. My proctor glared at me as I entered, well I thought he was, I couldn't really tell since he was wearing black sunglasses. I stared at him then put my deck into my duel disk I was ready.  
(back to dialogue)  
"Ok young applicant the rules are simple win go to duel academy, lose well better luck next year"  
"ok sounds easy enough" The two activated their duel disks, which started to light up  
"duel" they both said  
"ok applicant you can go first"  
"sweet I draw" Dinapoli drew his card, and went over his hand in his head "I'll start off by summoning, goblin atack force (lvl 4 atk/2300 def/0)" He announced as he played it "next I'll activate malevolent nuzzler, giving my goblin 700 more attack points  
(atk/3000), then I set a card face down, and activate reload to add the 2 cards in my hand to my deck shuffle it and draw the same amount, and with that I'll end"  
"ok nice moves, but now its my turn draw" the proctor ran his finger across the card in his hand till he finally reached the one he was going to play  
"Hold on I activate my face down trap dustshoot, now with this I can look at your hand a select one monster sending it to the grave" Dinapoli stated as a hologram of the proctors hand revealed in front of Dinapoli. He looked at each card and then selected "I pick your attack bot golem (lvl 3 atk/1900 def/0)"  
"damn it, that was my only monster, whatever I'll set 2 cards face down and end"  
"ok draw" Dinapoli said picking up a card from his duel disks deck slot "lets see the traps he had in his hand, if I remember correctly they were mirror force and precision attack, so the smart thing would be to do this, goblin attack"  
"fool, I activate mirror force"  
"good just what I wanted" Dinapoli's attack was sent back at his monster destroying it "ok moving on to my next main phase, I'll summon hyper hammerhead (lvl 4 atk/1500 def/1200) and I will end"  
"fine, I summon attack bot delta (lvl 3 atk/1600 def/0), then I will activate a spell from my hand, attack gainer, this will boost the attack of one attack bot by 400, so now attack, attack bot delta (atk/2000)" the proctor smirked as Dinapoli's life points went down  
"Fine by me since my hammerhead's effect will send your attack bot back to your hand"  
"I don't think so, I will activate precision attack, this allows me to select one attack bot i control and make it immune to monster effects this turn, and I'll end"  
Proctor: 8000  
Dinapoli: 7500  
"great there goes my plan, draw" Dinapoli drew a card and smiled "here goes I'll activate dark hole to destroy your attack bot delta, then I activate the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor, and use its effect to pay 2000 life points and summon black tyranno (lvl 7 atk/2600 def/1800)"  
Proctor: 8000  
Dinapoli: 5500  
"now black tyranno attack him directly"  
The proctor shielded his face as black tyranno charged him knocking him to the floor  
Dinapoli: 5500  
Proctor: 5400  
"and I will end"  
"nice moves applicant, I will draw and set one card face down and end"  
"draw, ok now should I go all in or be careful of his face down" Dinapoli thought as he starred at the only card in his hand "well as Carlos always says go big or go home, I will summon giant rat (lvl 4 atk 1400 def/1450), now both of my monsters will attack you directly"  
Dinapoli: 5500  
Proctor: 2400  
" a bluff sweet I will end"  
"that was a big risk, imagine if it wasn't a bluff" the proctor said drawing his card "ok I must say you are quite the duelist and I am glad to say you have passed, I surrender"  
"yes I did it" Dinapoli said throwing a fist in the air  
Dinapoli walked back to his seat, as Carlos ran to congratulate him  
"yes we're in" Carlos said giving Dinapoli a bro hug  
"ya we did it now we just need to hope we are both in the same dorm" Dinapoli said as Carlos took a step back  
"don't you worry I'm almost positive that we both made it into Ra yellow" Carlos said smiling  
"I hope so" Dinapoli said worryingly  
Dinapoli and Carlos sat back down and watched all the duels, they were slightly amazed by all the talent. But they also started to notice the decrease of people in the stands, there had to be about a 100 or so kids here, but now there were only about 20 to 30. Plus they were only in the D's.  
"Alexandra Diaz please proceed to duel field A and Drake Diaz to field B" the announcer called as the girl from earlier rose and walked down the isle and so did another man. He was average height about 5'11 and was wearing a dark blue tank top and black shorts  
"that's her" Carlos said pointing to her as she entered the dueling field  
"who cares did you here them, Drake Diaz, he took 2nd place in the international championships and he is applying here thats amazing"  
"I don't care about him I care about that girl"  
"why"  
"she's beautiful" Carlos said leaning forward  
"ok but maybe she's a horrible duelist and wont make it" Dinapoli said pulling Carlos, who was now standing to watch, back down to his seat  
"don't you ever talk shit about her again" Carlos said hitting Dinapoli in the head  
"you don't even know her" Dinapoli said shoving Carlos  
"I would love to get to know her, nudge nudge wink wink"  
"ok moving on"  
Dinapoli watched as Drake dueled and Carlos watched Alexandra duel. He was amazed by how great of a duelist she was.  
"now that I have 7 crystal beasts in my grave I can special summon, rainbow dragon, from my hand, now rainbow dragon attack" Carlos focused in as she launched her game winning attack  
Dinapoli still paid no attention to her duel and continued to watch Drake's duel  
"go suijin attack for game" Drake yelled out winning his match  
"Dinapoli did you watch, it was amazing" Carlos exclaimed  
"Ya the way he was able to summon suijin with only one tribute"  
"wait what are you talking about she won with rainbow dragon"  
"no Drake clearly runs a water deck"  
"wait you were watching Drake's duel" Carlos said giving himself a facepalm  
"well ya why were you watching that other girl"  
"of course and you were wrong she's a great duelist"  
"probably not as good as Drake"  
"I bet she is"  
"I beg to differ"  
The two continued there kindergarten argument for the rest of the exams  
"ok everyone that draws our entrance exams to a close"  
"nuh huh"  
"wait Carlos" Dinapoli said cutting off Carlos and putting his hand over Carlos's mouth  
"we are glad to announce 25 of you have made it into duel academy, now if you would exit calmly and grab your things, we would love for you to come on the boat to duel academy, your new home away from home"  
As the man said that the 25 applicants who were left ran to the exits. Dinapoli and Carlos did the same out of excitement and boarded the ship.  
(screen closes)  
ok this was it the entrance exams, I tried to make it like you were watching it using mostly dialogue and the (screen closing/opening). I hope you like it and again I apologies for taking so long, but now I finally have this thing up and running. By the way next episode you will be seeing XYZ monsters since this takes place in the future. So until next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX:Faithful Heroes


	3. episode 2: that's game

Ok hello, again my apologies for taking so long I just haven't felt like updating the story (been to interested in dueling on devpro) This chapter I will be writing like an actual novel, just to try it out the rest of the series will stay like this I promise, I might even redo the series to write the rest of the series this way. Last time we left off Carlos and Dinapoli were boarding the ship to duel academy so here we go.  
**I do not own Yugioh anything from the Yugioh franchise, I do own the OC'S and the created cards**

* * *

Dinapoli and Carlos walked through the halls of the ship searching for there room. "what is the number again" Carlos asked Dinapoli as he looked at the strip of paper he was holding "107" Dinapoli answered folding the paper and putting it back in his pocket. The two searched the hall looking for there room but it seemed to be no where in sight. Soon the two approached the end of the corridor. "don't tell me we are going to be staying in the bowels of the ship" Dinapoli said staring down the stairs

"don't tell me you really said bowels" Carlos responded making his way down the steps into another corridor "well from the looks of it's a dead end, so if our room isn't here I don't know where it could be"

Dinapoli followed Carlos down the steps and walked through the hall, as Carlos called off the numbers on the door "102, 103.….105, 106" They made there way past 106 and approached one of the last doors in the hall. "Well this is it" Carlos said running his card key through the scanner and walking in

"its nice I guess" Dinapoli said, it was a big room it had a bunk bed in the far right corner of the room and a desk on the far left corner, there was also a small old TV on the right side with a couch in front of it, and had a window on the wall farthest from the door giving them a nice view of the depths of the ocean.

"what do you mean I guess its freaking awesome, I just hope the academy's dorms are this nice, I mean look at the view, you don't get a view like this on land" Carlos said pressing his face on the window looking at the fish go by

"ya well it feels a little cramped" Dinapoli said setting his bags down on the couch "well why don't we go hang out around the ship, Mr. it's a little cramped" Carlos said walking to the door "fine, its not like we didn't just find or room" "oh my god, you complain like a little girl, wait that's a insulting little girls everywhere, your much worse" Carlos said leaning on the door "all I'm saying is that we should probably get settled in, before we go and explore" "ok look princess, we are only on the boat for about a week maybe a couple of days more there's no reason to unpack shit, when we are just going to have to repack it when we stop at the academy, now do you want to explore the boat or not" Carlos exclaimed getting annoyed by Dinapoli

"You know what your right, fine lets go explore" Dinapoli said walking toward Carlos "thank you, now after you Ms. Princess" Carlos said opening the door and putting his arm out to signal Dinapoli to go "why thank you" Dinapoli responded. They both started to laugh as they made their way down the hall and up the stairs, both took each others insults well, that's why they were such good friends.

They finally made it to the bow of the ship. "ahh the breeze" Carlos stated kicking across the bow "yep it sure is beautiful" Dinapoli agreed. The two walked to the nose of the ship, Carlos leaning on the side rail gazing across the deck and Dinapoli looking over the edge. Then Carlos spotted her, Alexandra was walking across the deck, she was a beautiful girl nice blue eyes, long wavy brown hair, Carlos happened to notice her nice big breast which he thought looked about D's or DD's, she was wearing a small skirt tight white skirt, a black H&M sweater and heels.

"wow" Carlos gawked "wow what" Dinapoli questioned till he turned and saw what Carlos was wowing about "just go talk to her" Dinapoli said looking back over the edge "you can't just go up and talk to a girl" Carlos responded "ya and who said that"

"I did, and anyways what am I supposed to say, hi I'm Carlos ya that kid from the entrance exams, I was just over their with my bro, starring at you and I was just wondering would you like to hang out" Carlos said defensively "ya at least your saying something, and being honest, maybe she will have a good personality and giggle or something, and you better make up your mind cause she is leaving"

Carlos stared for a couple of more seconds then got off the rail and started to yell "Alexandra wait up." She stopped and just stared at Carlos who was out of breath already. "um do I know you" she asked in confusion "no….not formally at least, I'm Carlos….Carlos Alves, pleasure to meet you" Carlos said huffing and puffing "o your that kid who almost lost his field exam to that critical burn deck" the brown haired girl smirked "ya that's me" Carlos said regaining his breath "ya that was a lucky move you pulled to win" "it wasn't luck it was pure skill" Carlos said putting his hands behind his head "it sure didn't look that way" she mocked "hey if you want me to prove my skill we can do it right here right now" Carlos said unhooking his duel disk from his belt and opening the deck pocket on his belt "I would but I don't have time for amateurs" she said walking away "don't walk away from me come back here" Carlos said walking after her

Dinapoli saw the commotion and decided to see how it was going, he walked over and followed Carlos. "if I'm such an amateur and easy to beat why wont you duel me" "like I said I don't have time, plus even if I wanted to I couldn't I don't have my deck or duel disk with me" she said looking at her waist where her dueling belt would usually be "then lets do it later" Carlos persisted "is there a problem sis" an unfamiliar voice came from behind Alexandra "no Drake I was just going back to my room" she said turning and walking around Drake, he wore faded blue jeans and a blue polo collared shirt with blue and white converses

"wait the semi finalist in the international minor league championship is your brother" Dinapoli said in confusion "yes we are I mean we do have the same last name and we are identical twins" Alexandra responded turning around "now that you mention it you to do look alike" Dinapoli said rubbing his chin studying the both of them, Drake was about 5 foot 4 like Alexandra but had spiky brown hair and blue eyes almost like the ocean. "wait Alexandra so are we on for that duel" Carlos broke out and asked "I said I cant I'm sorry" Alexandra answered "oh come on" Carlos pleaded "I'm pretty sure she already said no more than once, or are you just to stupid to understand that" Drake said stepping toward Carlos "hey I was just asking" "ya and I was just clarifying the answer" Drake said "and who are you to answer for her" "I'm her brother, and your just a 3rd rate duelist you won his field exam by luck" Drake snapped back as Alexandra told him to stop "3rd rate uh, you know what how about we duel" Carlos challenged Drake

Drake chuckled "you actually think you beat me" "I know I can beat you" "Carlos come on, he's a semi finalist" Dinapoli said tugging on Carlos's shirt "you should listen to your friend you know" Drake advised "no you being an international championship semi finalist will just make the glory even better when I win" Carlos said stepping closer to Drake "cockiness will get you no where" Drake laughed "funny I've heard that before" Carlos said glancing at Dinapoli who just rolled his eyes "fine you want the match so bad you got it tonight at 10:00, right after lights out on the ship" Drake said "drake just leave him alone its not worth it" Alexandra said pulling Drake signaling him to go "fine I'll see you there"

Carlos and Drake both nodded and turned walking away, leaving Alexandra and Dinapoli to just sigh and follow. Dinapoli and Carlos walked back to their room. "I can't believe your going to duel Drake Diaz" Dinapoli said walking into the room "you talk like he's a god" Carlos yawned following behind "well he is…" "ya ya a finalist in the international minor league championship, its not like he's the champion, he's a runner up" Carlos said cutting off Dinapoli "still when's the last time you ever entered an international tournament" Dinapoli questioned "never, you know I find it pointless" Carlos answered searching his duffle bag for some clothes "or your just scared that you can't make it to the finals" Dinapoli mocked "then you woke up I have never been scared of a challenge hence this duel" Carlos said defensively as he walked out the door "where are you going" Dinapoli called out "to the showers" Carlos called back

When Carlos was finished with his shower, he put on his tan shorts, with a black t-shirt and black Nike's. He then put on his duelist belt and unclipped the deck pouch. He filed through his cards and stopped at his winged kuriboh. "I know we can win" Carlos whispered to himself starring at the card. Carlos walked back to the nose of the ship and waited till the bell went off for lights out. He walked back to his room where he met Dinapoli again. "you ready" Dinapoli asked throwing Carlos his duel disk "I'm always ready for a duel" Carlos said catching his duel disk "so what deck are you using" Dinapoli questioned "my original shadow knights, what else would I be using" Carlos answered in confusion "let me see your going against a finalist, I would think you would use your fathers deck" Dinapoli said picking up a duel disk (orichalcos duel disk) and a purple deck box "no, I told myself I wouldn't use his deck unless I absolutely had no choice, now put it down and leave it alone" "fine what about your blackwings" Dinapoli said picking up a black deck box "dude I haven't ran blackwings since my sister started to use them then I switched to shadow knights, if I used my blackwings I would have to fit the new ban list, now come on" Carlos said turning and walking out the door "ok" Dinapoli followed

The two walked to the poop deck on the ship, where they met Drake and Alexandra. "so you actually showed up" Drake smiled "I never shy away from a duel" Carlos said putting on his duel disk and sliding in his deck. Drake did the same and the duel disks shuffled their decks

"Duel" they both called out

"I'll start off" Carlos said drawing his sixth card (6) "ok I summon out shadow knight vanguard (lvl 4 atk/1700 def/1200)" Carlos said as a grey dragon wielding a shield and spear rose from the ground "now I activate his effect, you see by sending a dragon type shadow knight monster from my hand to the grave I can add one warrior type shadow knight monster from my deck to my hand, so I'll send shadow knight sapphire dragon to the grave to add shadow knight apprentice to my hand" Carlos said putting a card in his grave zone and searching his deck for apprentice, his deck was then shuffled "and with that I end" Carlos said

Carlos: 8000  
Drake: 8000

"ok my move draw" Drake said drawing a card (6) "first I'll start things off with a spell hammer shot, this will destroy your dragon" Drake said holding up his spell before putting it in the grave "now I summon mystic waters white wolf (lvl 4 atk/1400 def/1400)" Drake said placing the card on his monster zone, then a white wolf with long sharp claws and blue eyes emerged from a sudden mist "now I will set a card face down and attack you directly" Drake announced as he point to Carlos, the wolf lunged forward at Carlos "not so fast I activate shadow knight elite from my hand, this allows me to stop the battle damage by special summoning this card in defense mode but sadly its destroyed at the end phase" Carlos said as a heavy armored knight appeared in front of Carlos blocking him from the lunging wolf "fine I will end" shadow knight elite shattered into pixels, as Carlos put him in the grave

"draw" Carlos drew another card (5) "I'll start by activating back to square one, by discarding my shadow knight drill dragon I can send your white wolf back to the top of your deck" Carlos said putting both drill dragon and back to square one to the grave "now I summon my shadow knight apprentice (lvl 4 atk/1900 def/1000) and I will have him attack you directly" Carlos said as the lightly armored knight went to attack Drake "I don't think so I will activate enemy controller switching you shadow knight to defense mode" Carlos's monster switched from attacking to going on a knee and crossing his arms in front of his face "fine I'll end" Carlos said shooting a dirty look at Drake.

Drake drew (4) "I will start by summoning mystic waters warrior (lvl 4 atk/1800 def/1500) now attack his apprentice" Drake said as his warrior threw a spear at Carlos's monster shattering it into pixels "ha I will activate my apprentice's effect allowing me to special summon another in defense mode" "you see it would do that but then mystic water warrior's effect kicks in all other monster effects are negated during my battle phase, and with that I will end" Drake chuckled

Carlos drew another card (3) "I'll summon shadow knight zaps (lvl 4 atk/1600 def/1400) and activate his effect I can change the battle position of one monster you control" Carlos said as zaps sent a beam of electricity at Drake's warrior "now I will attack" zaps jumped in the air and shock a beam of black lightning at Drake's monster "and with that I end"

Drake draws (4) "I will summon friller rabca in attack mode (lvl 3 atk/700 def/1500) now I will activate creature swap" Drake said as zaps and friller switched places on the field "now my newly acquired shadow knight zaps will attack friller rabca" Drake said as zaps shot a beam of black lightning at friller shattering it into pixels. Carlos covered his face as the smoke from the blast blew at Carlos dealing 900 points of damage.

Drake: 8000  
Carlos: 7100

"I will draw" Carlos said drawing another card (3) "now I will set a trap" Carlos said sliding a card face down into his spell and trap card zone, and looking at the two monsters in his hand. He thought of what to do, as he looked over at the winged kuriboh in his hand, then kuriboh's duel spirit came out of the card and winked "alright partner" Carlos nodded "I will set a monster and end my turn"  
"resorting to such defensive measures" Drake smirked drawing a card (3) "I will activate zaps effect switching your face down to attack mode" Drake said as Carlos's face down monster flipped revealing winged kuriboh (lvl 1 atk/300 def/200) "a little kuriboh, man how pathetic can your deck get" Drake laughed "I guess I will make short work of your kuriboh, by summoning mystic waters infection (lvl 3 atk/0 def/1000)" Drake said placing a monster in his monster zone and as a green fog appeared from the card "now I will attack your little puff ball" "wait why would you do that kuriboh is still stronger than your infection" Carlos said in confusion "I activate infections effect, before the damage step I can remove from play one water monster to destroy both monsters and inflict 1000 points of damage to both of us" Drake said as both monsters shattered and the pixels flew at Carlos and Drake dealing 1000 point of damage "I will end"

Drake: 7000  
Carlos: 6100

"draw" Carlos called out drawing his card (2) "I will set a monster and end"  
"my move draw" Drake said drawing a card (3) "now I will activate magical mallet returning the two card in my hand to the deck" he said placing the two cards in his deck before the duel disk automatically shuffled the deck, he then drew two new card (2) "I will set two cards face down and activate zaps effect switching your face down to attack" Drake said as Carlos's monster switched to attack mode revealing shadow knight mountain beast (lvl 3 atk/1200 def/400) "now zaps attack" he said as zaps launched a beam of black lightning at mountain beast dealing Carlos with 400 points of damage "that sets off my mountain beasts effect allowing me to summon 2 shadow tokens to the field in defense mode" "fine I will end"

Drake: 7000  
Carlos: 5700

"I will draw" drawing a card (2) "now I will activate dark hole to destroy all monster on the field, now I will summon shadow knight flaredra (lvl 3 atk/1200 def/800), now flaredra attack Drake directly" "not so fast I will activate magic cylinder" Drake said as a cylinder caught the blast of fire from flaredra and shot it back at Carlos, Carlos stumbled a little from the blast "I will end"

Drake: 7000  
Carlos: 4500

Drake draws (1) "okay I will start by summoning mystic waters mek fighter (lvl 1 atk/200 def,0) and use its effect by removing from play one water monster I can special summon one level one mystic waters monster from my deck in defense mode, so I will remove a monster to special summon mystic waters frog (lvl 1 atk/0 def/0), now I will activate the overlay net work by overlaying my two level 1 mystic waters monster to XYZ summon mystic waters mek swimmer (rank 1 atk/0 def/0)" Drake said placing a black bordered card on his monster zone "an XYZ summon, I've never seen one, its brand new how did you get one" "easy I bought it" Drake snickered

"wow an XYZ monster there's only a few of those out, they are supposed to be as strong as the synchro monsters out, that's a new thing we have to worry about" Dinapoli said to Alexandra who was watching the duel "ya Drake got one mailed to the house along with a letter, I guess there is supposed to be an out break of XYZ monster being released next month" Alexandra stated "wow just when synchro's became big and some of the most powerful cards in the game" "yep just like that industrial illusions thinks it will add a new style of play to the game"

"now I will activate my swimmers effect by removing one XYZ material I can destroy one monster you control and have my swimmer gain its attack and defense point but the down side is you can draw a card, so say good by to flaredra" Carlos's monster shattered as he drew a card (1) "now mek swimmer attack" Carlos was knocked on his butt by the blast of water from mek swimmer "ok I will end"

Drake: 7000  
Carlos: 3200

"ok draw" Carlos said drawing his card (2), he wiped the sweat off his head and looked at the card he had drew, it was red eyes black dragon, he smiled as he heard the dragon's roar giving him some hope "I will end"

"what are you smiling for" Drake questioned as he drew his card (1) "don't worry about it" Carlos responded "fine I will summon mother grizzly (lvl 4 atk/1400 def/1000)" "not so fast I will activate my face down trap hole" Carlos said as his face down flipped revealing a hole under grizzly "fine my swimmer will attack you directly and I will end"

Drake: 7000  
Carlos: 2000

" I will draw" Carlos said looking at the card he drew and smiling "now I activate lost soul, lost soul allows me to special summon one shadow knight monster in my grave so come on out shadow knight mountain beast in defense mode (lvl 3 atk/1200 def/400) and I will end"

"draw" Drake drew a card (1) "I set a card face down and attack" mountain beast was shattered into pixels before 2 shadow token appeared, Drake then ended his turn

Carlos drew his card (2) and sets a card face down "now I will tribute my tokens to summon out, the powerful red-eyes black dragon (lvl 7 atk/2400 def/2000), now red-eyes attack inferno fire blast" Carlos yelled as his dragon launched a black, purple and red sphere at mystic waters mek swimmer "not so fast I will activate skull dice, now let go roll the dice" Drake said as red eyes's effect paused in mid air and a small demon appeared and rolled a giant red dice on the field it rolled and rolled and finally landed "yes it's a 6 now, now your dragon's attack is dropped by 600 (atk/1800)" The fire ball shrunk and hit swimmer dealing 600 points of damage to Drake "fine I will end" Carlos said gaining confidence now that is life long friend was out on the field

Drake: 6400  
Carlos: 2000

"I will draw (1) and activate monster reborn, to bring back your winged kuriboh in attack mode (lvl 1 atk/300 def/200)" Drake said with a sinister smile "no I can't attack kuriboh, but if I don't I may lose" Carlos said in his head "I'll activate a face down, torrential tribute" Carlos said as ice shards came from the ground destroying both red eyes and kuriboh. Drake then ended with a smirk on his face

"I will draw (1) and end" Carlos said looking down with a sad look on his face

"I will draw and summon out mystic waters warrior (lvl 4 atk/1800 def/1500), now attack him directly" Drake said before ending his turn

Drake: 6400  
Carlos: 200

"I draw" Carlos said looking at his hand knowing it was over "I end"

"draw" Drake laughed "now warrior attack" Drake said as his monster threw a spear at Carlos which pierced through Carlos's chest knocking him to the ground as his life points hit zero

Final result:  
Drake: 6400 (winner)  
Carlos: 0

Dinapoli rushed to Carlos to make sure he was ok, Carlos sat up and looked at Drake who was towering over him. "as I thought a pathetic 3rd rate duelist who couldn't even get my life point half way down" Drake mocked "stop it Drake lets go before the guard come" Alexandra persisted, Drake ignored her and continued "your not even fit to wear a duel disk, how you made it into the academy is beyond me, and to think I actually thought you had some sort of skill" "Drake that's enough lets go" Alexandra said pulling his sleeve "pathetic" Drake finished and walked away as Alexandra followed

Carlos rose to his feet, and walked away. "its alright man it was just one loss" Dinapoli said but Carlos just ignored him and continued to walk back to his room

Ok so that end episode 2 of Yugioh GX: faithful heroes, I hoped you enjoyed, I would appreciate your comments, what you liked what you didn't like so I can improve on my writing till next time


	4. episode 3: welcome to duel academy

hello, I'm back with another episode of Yugioh GX: faithful heroes, here it is.

**Disclaimer:i do not own Yugioh GX or anything from the Yugioh franchise, i do own the OC's in the story and the created cards in the story **

Episode 3: Welcome to duel academy

* * *

Dinapoli awoke from his sleep and got out of his bed stretching and looking at the top bunk where Carlos slept, but he was not in it, Dinapoli sighed and sat at the desk and started to open the booster packs he had bought yesterday. It had been a week since Carlos had dueled Drake and since then Carlos hadn't been himself, ever since the duel Carlos just stuck to his new daily schedule which was get up, take a shower, get dressed, go to the nose of the ship and look out into the ocean, get something to eat, go back to the nose of the ship, then walk back to the room, watch TV, then go to sleep. Dinapoli figured it was just the impact of Carlos's undefeated streak being broken, he assumed the depression would stop once they hit duel academy.

"attention all students we will be reaching the docks of duel academy soon please gather your things and walk to the deck of the ship" the loudspeaker announced.

* * *

That's when Carlos walked in, Dinapoli watched, as Carlos just walked in not saying a word. Carlos just gathered his bags and left. Dinapoli then turned and gathered his thing, and reported to the deck of the ship. All of the students were there gazing out toward the island , Dinapoli was so excited, finally he was here, he had made it. The ship reached the docks where it stopped. The crowd of student walked to the exit of the ship unloading onto the island, there were guards everywhere telling people where to go, they approached a big clear area with a bunch of chairs and a big stand in front. The guards filed people into the rows of seats, then a man approached the stand. "hello fellow duelists, my name is chancellor Sheppard, and welcome to your new home away from home" the man said "now sadly this will be my last year at the academy, but I'm glad to be here for one more year, each of you are here today because you have what it takes to be the best. But to be the best you must first study hard and practice your dueling skills. As you should already know duel academy has graduated some of the best pro duelists today such as Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, and not to mention Jaden Yuki." Sheppard continued, Dinapoli zoned him out and instead looked around for Carlos, until he finally spotted him in the next row "Ok now before we get all of you appointed to your dorms, I would like to have an opening duel, introducing our two top seniors from obelisk blue, Erik Right and Jason Zepher"

Two men walked onto the stage both wearing blue blazers, Erik was a little taller than Jason and had dark brown eyes that looked black, he, and had black spiked hair, while Jason had hazel eyes and brown straight hair down to his shoulders. "Ok Jason will start things off"

* * *

Two men walked onto the stage both wearing obelisk blue blazers, Erik was a little taller than Jason and had dark brown eyes that looked black, he, and had black spiked hair, while Jason had hazel eyes and brown straight hair down to his shoulders. "Ok Jason will start things off"

Their duel disks automatically shuffled their decks. "duel" they both called out

Erik: 8000  
Jason: 8000

"ok my move draw" Jason said drawing a card out of his deck, and adding it to his hand "Ok I will start things off right by activating gold sarcophagus, to banish dragon's mirror" Jason said taking dragon's mirror out of his deck and placing it into his deck box "now I will activate stream, dragon ruler of droplets from my hand, so by discarding him and another stream from my hand I can special summon Tidal, dragon ruler of waterfalls from my deck in attack mode (lvl 7 atk/2600 def/ 2000) and with that I end"

"fin, draw" Erik called out drawing a card from his deck (6) and holding to his hand, he scanned over his hand and then placed the drawn card into his hand before retrieving two card from his hand "I will start by playing 2 card face down on the field, next I summon dystopian swarm from my hand in defense mode (lvl 3 atk/300 def/1000" now his effect activates, when this monster is summoned I can destroy one face up monster you control" Erik said as Jason put his Tidal in the grave "then I will activate reload, sending the 2 card in my hand back to the deck and allowing me to draw 2 new cards, and with that I end" Erik said

"right, I draw (4), now I will discard my burner dragon ruler of sparks, along with tempest dragon ruler of storms, to special summon blaster dragon ruler of the infernos from my deck in attack mode lvl 7 atk/2800 def/1800), now blaster attack" Jason called out as his monster launched a beam of magma at Erik's dystopian swarm, shattering it into pixels "good job you set off my swarms other effect when this card is destroyed I can destroy any card on your side of the field" Erik said putting swarm in the grave "fine I will end my turn at that"

"good draw" (3) "I'll start things off right by activating dystopian brain, this allows me to special summon one dystopian monster from my grave but it cannot attack this turn, so come on out dystopian swarm" Erik said as a pile of bugs appeared in front of him "now I will tribute dystopian swarm to summon dystopian dragon (lvl 7 atk/2800 def/2100)" the crowd cheered as a pitch black dragon came down from the sudden clouded sky "thanks to my dragon's effect if I only have to use one dystopian monster to tribute summon him, now my dragon attack Jason directly, burst of truth" Erik yelled as his dragon rammed into Jason knocking him to the grounding "with that I will end"

Erik: 8000  
Jason: 5200

"draw" Jason called getting up and drawing his card (2) "now thanks to gold sarcophagus I get my dragon's mirror back, now first I will activate dark hole, destroying your dragon" Jason announced as a black hole appeared in the middle of the stage sucking Erik's dragon in "now I will activate dragon's mirror to banish 5 dragons in my grave to fusion summon Five-Headed Dragon (lvl 12 atk/5000 def/5000) now my dragon rulers of inferno, waterfalls, and storms activate since I removed them from play I can add a fire, water, and wind attributed dragon monster from my deck to my hand, so I will add Blaster dragon ruler of infernos, Stream dragon ruler of droplets, and Lightning dragon ruler of drafts, to my hand" he said gathering said cards from his deck "now I will activate Streams effect allowing me to discard him and Lightning to special summon Tidal dragon ruler of waterfalls to the field in attack mode (lvl 7 atk/2600 def/2000), now my Five-Headed dragon will attack you directly" Jason said pointing toward Erik "not so fast I will activate my trap dystopian goblin, this card allows me to special summon one dystopian monster from my grave to my side of the field in defense mode, so come on out dystopian swarm" Erik said as his pile of bugs reappeared on his side of the field "fine I will attack your bugs then" Five-Headed Dragon launched a multi colored beam at dystopian swarm shattering it into pixels " good now my swarm's effect goes off, allowing me to destroy one monster on your side of the field so say good bye to your Five-Headed Dragon" the pixels flew at the dragon destroying it "fine Tidal attack him directly" Jason said as Tidal roared releasing a waterfall over the head of Erik dealing 2600 points of damage "and with that I end"

Erik: 5400  
Jason: 5200

"my move draw(3), I'll set a card face down and set a monster and end" Erik said setting a card in his spell/trap card zone "Ok my move draw (4), I will start things off by activating Blaster's effect from my hand by discarding himself and a fire type monster I can destroy one card on the field, so say goodbye to you set monster, now I will attack with my Tidal" "not so fast I will activate dystopian intercept, now when you declare a direct attack I can remove from play a dystopian monster and destroy all attack position monsters on the field" Erik said as Tidal burst into pixels "fine I will activate pot of duality from my hand, allowing me to look at the top 3 cards of my deck and pick one to add to my hand" Jason said picking up the 3 cards from the top of his deck and showing them to Erik, they were another pot of duality, flamvell guard and Redox, dragon ruler of boulders "Ok I will add flamvell guard to my hand, and end my turn"

"draw (2), I will set a card and end" Erik said setting another face down "good my move, draw (3), now I will activate Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles to discard him and the Redox in my hand, to special summon a Redox from my deck, so come forth Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders in defense mode (lvl 7 atk/1600 def/3000) next I will summon flamvell guard in attack mode (lvl 1 atk/100 def/2000), now I will tune my level 7 Redox with my level 1 flamvell guard to synchro summon….." the crowd got quiet and waited to see what powerful monster he was going to summon "Red Dragon Archfiend (lvl 8 atk/3000 def/2000)" the crowd cheered as Red Dragon Archfiend came down from the sky and let out a huge roar "not so fast I will activate summon crash, I can only activate this card when you special summon a monster, now that monster is destroyed and we take damage equal to half your monster's attack points" Red Dragon Archfiend shattered into pixels and the pixels went flying at both Erik and Jason dealing 1500 points of damage "fine I end" Jason growled as the crowd cheered and yelled Erik's name

Erik: 3900  
Jason: 3700

Erik smirked and drew his next card (2) "Ok I think its about time to finish this, I will summon dystopian creator (lvl 4 atk/1600 def/1500), now I will activate his effect by tributing himself I can special summon one level 4 or lower dystopian monster from my deck, so I will special summon dystopian baron (lvl 4 atk/1500 def/400) , then I will activate his effect, by paying 1000 life points I can special summon a dystopian monster from my deck , so I will special summon dystopian portrait (lvl 4 atk/0 def/0) and use his effect by banishing one dystopian monster from my grave I can have dystopian portrait gain the banished monsters attack points, and defense points until the end phase, so I will banish dystopian creator to have dystopian portrait gain 1600 attack points and 1500 defense points " Erik said with a smirk "and how does that end thing both your monsters have a combined attack of 3100, leaving me with 600 life points left over" Jason questioned "well that would be true but I would hope as my roommate you would know, when I say it's finished its finished, I will activate the equip spell dystopian sword , and equip it to my dystopian baron, this will give him a boost of 600 attack points, now Baron, Portrait attack him directly for game" both portrait and baron attacked Jason knocking him on his butt

Final outcome  
Erik: 3900 (winner)  
Jason: 0

* * *

Erik walked over to Jason and helped him up, then they both faced the cheering crowd and bowed, and walked off the stage. The chancellor stepped back to the pedestal clapping "thanks for the great duel you two, now to the dorms as you know there are three dorm, Obelisk blue, Ra yellow and Slifer red, now I just wanted to tell you just because your in the lower ranked dorms does not mean you are worse then anybody else, it just means you have to try harder, to change your dorms on the field tests, now I will ask kindly for everyone to make 3 lines, at the 3 tables set up to the right, there you will tell the teacher your first and last name and he will tell you what dorm you are in, once you get to your dorm there will be a package on each bed, in the package will be your dorm blazer and your dorms duel disk, along with your dorms belt, now good luck and proceed with making the lines" the chancellor finished walking a way from the pedestal. The students formed the lines and walked up to the tables one by one, where they were told there dorm and what room they would be staying in. When it was finished Dinapoli spotted Carlos and ran up to him "hey Carlos" Dinapoli said "hey, what dorm did you get" Carlos said in his still depressed voice "Ra Yellow, what about you?" Dinapoli asked "Um Slifer Red" Carlos said looking down "Oh" "Ya I'm sorry I know we planned on being in Ra Yellow together but it looks like I wasn't good enough" Carlos said as his voice cracked a little "don't say that, we all know your not good at written tests" Dinapoli laughed trying to get a smiled out of him "ya I guess, well I'm going to go find my dorm see ya" Carlos said forcing a smile on his face before he turned and walked away "ya later, I'll be by your dorm later" Dinapoli called out. Then he let out a sigh and walked to the Ra dorms.

* * *

Carlos made his way to his Slifer dorm, he shuffled himself and his bags up the stairs and into his room , where he saw his roommate already in his Slifer blazer. "oh hey you must be my roommate, I'm Tyler" the kid said walking up to Carlos, holding his hand out for a handshake, Tyler was average height around 5 foot 11, he had jet black hair that was gelled up into a fohhawk fade, he was wearing his red Slifer blazer unbuttoned and opened with a grey undershirt and grey jeans, with his Slifer red duel belt. "um hi I'm Carlos" Carlos responded shaking his hand "so after you get settled in, how about we have a little duel" Tyler said eagerly "thanks but no thanks I think I'm just going to unpack then hit the hay, maybe tomorrow" Carlos said walking to the triple bunk bed "you an have the first or third bunk I already have the second one" Tyler said looking at Carlos "ok" Carlos said putting the box on his bed on top of his lap and started to open it, inside was his red Slifer blazer, his Slifer red academy duel disk (or Osiris red duel disk) "one size fits all, I'm guessing" Carlos said putting his blazer on "ya there's a note in there if it doesn't fit it says to go to the chancellors office and he will give you a bigger or smaller size" Tyler said "cool" "well I'm going to head out and explore, later" Tyler said walking out of the room "bye" Carlos said putting on his Slifer red academy duel belt

As Tyler was walking down the steps to leave the dorm, Dinapoli was making his way up "hey, do you happen to know what room Carlos Alves is in" Dinapoli asked "o ya you must be talking about my boring roommate" "ya that's him, I'm Dinapoli his best friend" Dinapoli chuckled "cool I'm Tyler his roommate, I was just heading out to explore, wait your in Ra yellow" Tyler eyed Dinapoli's yellow blazer "well they did give me a yellow academy blazer so I would assume so" Dinapoli laughed "cool, well Carlos is in the last dorm on the left, later" Tyler said continuing to walk down the steps. Dinapoli walked inside Carlos's dorm where he saw Carlos clipping his duel disk on his belt "hey" Dinapoli said sitting on the chair in front of the desk in the room "hey, when you said you would be over I didn't think it would be that fast" Carlos said putting his deck in his deck box "ya well there was nothing for me to do in Ra" "no roommate to introduce yourself to" Carlos questioned "nope, my roommate hasn't showed yet, but I met your roommate he seems just like you" Dinapoli responded "so a loser" Carlos mumbled "what was that?" Dinapoli said pretending not to hear him "nothing, well I was about to head out, and look around maybe hit the café" Carlos said walking to the door "sure I'll tag along"

The two walked to the main building in the academy and tried to find their way to the cafe. "where are we" Carlos said "to be honest I have no clue, maybe we should've grabbed a map" Dinapoli chuckled "ya but what fun would that be" Carlos smiled, it was the first real smile Carlos had since his lost his duel with Drake, which brought a smile to Dinapoli's face. They walked around, down halls, up stairs till they finally made it to a bulletin board with a map of the school on it. They stopped and scanned it, then made there way to the café, not getting lost this time. They stayed there till , the café closed then they made their way to their dorms.

* * *

Ok that was episode 3 of Yugioh GX: faithful heroes, hope you enjoyed it, don't forget reviews are always welcome, and i will be back with another chapter, I also maybe redoing the first episode and the pilot because they were not really well written and the pilot has a lot of views but the last 3 don't so I think people are looking at the pilot and saying this sucks lol, so I'm still thinking of doing that. well until next time, thanks for reading


End file.
